Grace Mortez
Chloë Grace Moretz (born February 10, 1997) is an American actress that potrays the character of Trinity Smith on the television show, Showtime. She began her acting career at the age of seven and has appeared in films such as The Amityville Horror (2005), (500) Days of Summer (2009), Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010), Kick-Ass (2010), Let Me In (2010), Hugo(2011), and Dark Shadows(2012). She will appear in the upcoming 2013 remake of the 1976 film Carrie as the titular character. Early Life Moretz was born in Atlanta, Georgia. Her mother, Teri (née Duke), is a nurse, and her father, McCoy Lee Moretz, is a plastic surgeon. Moretz has four older brothers; Brandon, Trevor, Colin, and Ethan. She has described her family as "very Christian". One of her brothers, Trevor "Duke", is her acting coach and accompanies her on trips and press dates when her parents are unable to attend. Moretz moved from Cartersville, Georgia to New York in 2002, with her mother and her older brother, Trevor, because he was accepted into the Proffecinal Peforming Arts School; this initially got her interested in acting. Her acting career began when she and the rest of her family moved to Los Angeles in 2004. Career Moretz's first role in Hollywood was as Violet in two episodes of the series The Guardian, and her first movie role was as Molly in Heart of the Beholder. It was not until her second big-screen acting role, in the 2005 remake of The Amityville Horror that she earned greater recognition in the form of a Young Artist Award nomination. After Amityville, Moretz's acting career progressed further when she received several guest-starring roles on TV, as well as a small role in Big Momma's House 2. Among the most notable of her TV roles to date are as the recurring characters Kiki George in Dirty Sexy Money, and Sherri Maltby in Desperate Housewives. Moretz also voiced the U.S. version of the animated character Darby in My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Moretz also co-starred as Cammie, an abused child, in The Poker House alongside Selma Blair and Jennifer Lawrence. After her first film premiere in The Amityville Horror, she has been a frequent guest at film premieres. Moretz at the premiere of Earth, April 2009. In 2010, Moretz appeared as Hit-Girl in director Matthew Vaughn's action film Kick-Ass, based on the graphic novel of the same name by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr.. Despite controversy surrounding her role in the violent film, she has received widespread critical acclaim for her portrayal. Roger Ebert gave the movie one-out-of-four stars, but nonetheless wrote: "Say what you will about her character, but Chloe Grace Moretz has presence and appeal." Moretz trained with Jackie Chan's stunt crew for three months prior to filming Kick-Ass and did most of her own stunts while filming on location. Also that year, she played Abby, a 12-year-old vampire, in Let Me In, the American remake of the Swedish film Let the Right One In, which was released on October 1, 2010. She played Ann Sliger in the crime thriller Texas Killing Fields, which was released on October 14, 2011. Moretz played Isabelle in Martin Scorsese's Hugo, a film adaptation of The Invention of Hugo Cabret. Hugo, which was nominated for 11 Oscars, co-starred Asa Butterfield, Ben Kingsley and Helen McCrory. Moretz stars in Hick, an adaptation of the novel by Andrea Portes. She appeared in the 2012 Tim Burton film Dark Shadows, a remake of the popular soap opera, playing the role of Carolyn Stoddard, a rebellious teenage daughter. Moretz has signed on to play the leading role in Emily the Strange. The project was first mentioned in 2010, when Dark Horse Entertainment president Mike Richardson announced his plans to bring the character to the big screen. First started as an iconic image in 1991 and used to promote a clothing line from Cosmic Debris, the Gothic teen has developed a back story through a series of Dark Horse Comics, which have been published since 2001. Moretz at the Hugo premiere, New York City 2011. In March 2012, Moretz signed on to The Drummer, a biopic about the last six years of the life of Dennis Wilson, drummer for The Beach Boys. She will star alongside Aaron Eckhart, Rupert Grint and Vera Farmiga. In 2013, Moretz will portray the title character in an re-adaptation of Stephen King's Carrie. The film will be directed by Kimberly Peirce and produced by MGM. It is scheduled to be released on March 15, 2013. Moretz will reprise her role as Hit-Girl in the upcoming 2013 sequel Kick-Ass 2 Filmography Gallery d0088463_4bcfcabc9c481.jpg garce 5.jpg Grace 1.jpeg Grace 2.jpg Grace 3.jpg Grace 4.jpg Grace 7.jpg Chloe+Grace+Moretz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+epOQl3kPeYxl.jpg 6246_moretz87893.jpg chloe_grace_moretz_as_carrie_by_clairexredfieldxfan-d5jxs72.jpg Chloe+Grace+Moretz+CinemaCon+2012+Awards+O7b9YeDo-gAl.jpg Chloe+Grace+Moretz+Dark+Shadows+Premieres+6twoKY7b8E6l.jpg Chloe-Grace-Moretz.jpg chloe-moretz-women-in-film-crystal-lucy-awards-june-12-2012-14.jpg Main Grace.jpg